Highschool Life: AJ's Remix
by A.J. Osirius
Summary: When you go to a high school with Kai and his boys... who knows what bound to happen? Mad drama. From KaiJr91's Highschool Life
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to mention that I got really impatient waiting for High School Life to come on with the first chapter, so I did it all myself. However, note to Tuberculosis- Kim is not in this fic. Sorry. If you would like her in the fic, please send me a review.

This fic goes from narrator POV to Chasmin's POV.

I do not own any characters from Beyblade, and Samiya is owned by Shorty and Chasmin by Creater of Darkness. I own my Ocs which are Brie, Carmen, Mario, and so on.

Chasmin Hikaru woke up one morning, and walked to her three sided bathroom after slamming down her alarm clock. It was just another day for the three girls. Yes, the three girls. This was originally Chasmin's house, however, her two friends Hilary and Carmen lived with her as well. it wasn't like they had a choice. They were always at her house. So they had their own bedroom and car, however, they all shared the bathroom.

Carmen's dad was a famous rapper, and like his wife, a dancer, and actor, so they was always traveling on tours or shooting scenes. Chasmin's dad owned a big business and her mom owned a salon called "House of Beauty", so you know that they never looked a hot mess because of all the fashion, hair, and makeup tips that Chasmin got from her mom. Hilary's mom worked with Chasmin's, and her dad worked with her dad's selling cars. And because of this, on each of their sixteenth birthdays, they all recieved the car they wanted. Talk about lovable parents.

Chasmin went to the bathroom and started to wash up and brush her teeth. Her two other friends were about to start, when she entered in. Chasmin smiled at them.

"Good morning," she said, before covering her mouth for a giant yawn. The other girls nodded sleepily. They resisted every single second to run back to bed and sleep for another 5 minutes. however, after they were washing up, Hilary decided to ask the question that she always asked each morning she saw them.

"Hey, do you guys think that Tyson likes me?"

Carmen rolled her eyes and spat out her toothpaste and water. "Hil- please."

She pouted at Carmen. "What?"

Chasmin grabbed her towel to pat her face dry. "You ask us this question every day. Go ask him already."

Hilary was getting on their nerves asking about this "Tyson" guy. He was best friends with five guys, and like us, he was tight with his friends. The friends that got on Chasmin and her closest friends' nerves. Kai Hiwatari, Tala Valcov, Bryan Vanturav, and surprisingly, Mario Scalia, also known as Carmen's older brother. Mario always stayed over Kai's house and they were always joking to Carmen about how she should marry Kai so he and Kai could be related. However, another member of Chasmin's group of close friends Mariah found it to be really cute, and thought it would be even better if she married Mario so she and Carmen could be related. Carmen used to get really defensive about it, but when he found out that Mario hated it, she just joined in with her.

Those five boys were the hottest guys in the entire school, according to everyone else. anyways, Hilary had always been asking whether or not Tyson Granger liked her or not, every time she got through talking to him. And when she did, Chasmin was like "Ask him, not us" and Carmen was always saying "Go to him for the answer, because we sure don't have it". Hilary just rolled her eyes and splashed the two girls playfully. "Maybe I will." Seconds passed until Chasmin threw a handful of water back at her, and soon Carmen joined in the water fight, leaving them all giggling madly and very wet before they went their separate ways.

Chasmin glanced at the clock. _6:45. Shoot! We gotta hurry!_ That left only fifteen minutes to get dressed, and if you are like the author of this story, it takes more than that to leave the house at 7:05 to be at school by 7:30 because school started at 8, so Chasmin opened her closet and pulled out her outfit.

In ten minutes, she was wearing a black skirt with little chain belts, a black off the shoulder top where you could see her tiger print tattoo, and a pair of black Air Force Ones. They looked perfect with her diamond stud earrings, and her nails that spelt "CHAZY". Her nickname was Chazzy, but she didn't have six fingers or whatever, so she spelt it with one z. Her hair was in pixie braids with gold highlights, golden brown eyes, and light brown skin. she wasn't from Japan, in fact, no one in her group, not even Hilary, was from Japan.

Carmen was from Palermo, which is the mysterious and ghetto type of Sicily, Italy... so duh, she's Sicilian. Chasmin is part French, Spanish, African, and Japanese, from the US in St. Louis, Missouri, also known as the Midwest. Surprisingly, Hilary is actually Russian, and it makes it even more surprising to know that Kai ignored her at first because she was actually Boris's unknown daughter Hera. However, that's part of a deep and sad past that she erased from her head and so she still calls her self Hilary Tatibana and not Hera Balcov. Brie was part Spanish and Egyptian, but mostly English. In fact, she is a distant cousin to Robert Jurgon, so she's basically royalty, especially with her deceased mother being the Duchess of Spain. Since her father was a Lord to Southern Wales, he was always in some United Nations Conference or something having to do with the welfare of the people, so she lives with Mariah. Mariah is a princess of the White Tiger Hills, and she's entirely Chinese. But since the two want to get closer to their friends, they live not far from them.

Seeing as to the fact that it was 6:55 and she had time to spare, she smiled as she went down stairs and made some toast. Usually, she would bug the heck out of Carmen to make some Italian bread because it was so good and they would all go to school munching on it and sometimes bringing olive oil if they really wanted it. Chasmin had no maids. To her, they were a pain.

By 7:00, Carmen and Hilary were downstairs waiting for her. Carmen was wearing a pair of black jean bell bottoms with little gold chains like Chasmin's, a black off the shoulders shirt with thick glittering gold lining, black Air Force Ones, and gold threaders with diamond studs. Her curly jet hair was parted on the side, showing her blue green eyes and light tan skin. Hilary, because of her mother and Chasmin's makeover day, wore her hair in two low ponytails with sideswept bangs and soft highlights, framing her ruby eyes and white skin, and her outfit went along with the other two girls. She had a pair of black cargos with gold chain belts, black and gold Air Force Ones, and a black lace up tank top with gold laces and ties. to accent her look, she wore a pair of gold hoops and because she also got her ears pierced a second hole, she also wore the same diamond studs in her second holes.

"What car are we taking?" Hilary asked as we went to the garage.

Chasmin looked at her and sighed. "We're taking my baby. We gotta pick up Mariah and Brie. You know how they adore it," she said as she opened the door with the press of a button. And in that garage were seven rows of cars. Vipers, Hummers, Lexus's, Benz's, anything flashy and/or fast... even a couple Rolls Royces.

"Which color?" Hilary asked, trying to seek out the car that Chasmin was going to take with her.

Chasmin rolled her eyes. "The midnight blue one, duh."

Chasmin and the others made their way out to Chasmin's 'baby'. It was a midnight blue Escalade and when Hilary's dad bought their first cars, they loved them so much that they made sure that they had everything they wanted in it. Chasmin's initials were engraved in the dashboard and the seats. There was a DVD player in the front and the back and there were three X-box's in her car, two in the back, one in the front, the games in the back, all lined up. Last, but definitely not least, were her spinners, with her nickname in the middle.

Yeah, it seemed as if they were a bunch of spoiled snobby rich brats. But they definitely were not the only ones. Everyone that went to their high school was rich. Whitters High, the rich private school that every rich kid went to. However, no one in there was richer than the one and only Kai Hiwatari. Scratch that... no one in the world was richer than Kai Hiwatari. He was a millionaire, and as soon as he found the right lawyer, he would be on his way to being a billionaire... and he's only seventeen, to top it all off. Chasmin shrugged that thought off to herself as she rolled down the street to pick up Brie. _After all, if Carmen ever snags him, she better be getting me some of that!_

And there Brie was, sitting outside happily. She's what alot of people called the example of the Barbie Darwinist theory. Blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and nice white skin. Always happy, and always smart. However, if you see her get in a fight, if you don't notice her appearance first, you will never look at her the same again. She's 5"2', like Carmen and Hilary was, but she's gotten into a brawls, especially with her taller cousins who are racist against her because she's not entirely one race. Brie Powers was sporting a pair of tight black leather pants with, of course, gold chains, a gold loose tank, and a black leather jacket. She wore a pair of heeled black leather boots with little gold chains hanging, and a pair of diamond studs, but they were the ones that were linked to a chain and so she wore the connected ones.

Brie immediately jumped in the car and started playing around with the X-Box. She was playing "Kingdom Hearts 'Winds of Change'", which was a different type of Kingdom Hearts made for them only, because Mariah's distant Uncle was a rich video game creator, and got the creator of Kingdom Hearts to make a specialized version for them only. Of course, Brie only played because she thought that Cloud was so cute.

"What's up, honey?" Brie smiled at them.

Carmen sighed. "Nothing much, you?"

Hilary just turned on the radio and Chasmin drove to Mariah's house.

Mariah was waving frantically by the time the four got to her house. They waved to her, and Hilary opened the door for her, scooting over. Now, Mariah was very close to Chasmin. Mariah was Chasmin's homie, meaning if you mess with her, you mess with not only Carmen, but with Chasmin Hikaru.

**Chasmin's POV**

"Hola, Mrs. Kai Hiwatari," Mariah cried, kissing Carmen.

"Bon Giorno, Mrs. Dominick Mario Scalia," Carmen greeted back in her native tongue. The two giggled, and Mariah turned to Hilary.

"Hey, Hil. Did ya hear?"

"Hear what?" Hilary asked, cocking her head. I lowered the radio and Carmen turned to face her, as I pulled out and started driving on the way to school.

Mariah kept smiling. "You're gonna love this. I heard from Mario that Tyson is thinking of asking you out."

We can always go to Mariah for the latest gossip and news. If anyone had a problem, I would be there to back her up, and if any girl wanted to start something and act really dumb and jump in, she wouldn't live that long because she would get beat.

Mariah is wearing a pair of black leather shorts with the usual gold chains, a black tank top, and a pair of black K- Swisses. Her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing a pair of hoops plus the diamond earrings.

Hilary's eyes widened as she looked at the Chinese princess. "Are you for real?"

Mariah nodded. And everyone knew that Mariah got the facts straight before she started talking, so she was telling the truth. "Yes, girl! That's what Mar told me last night!"

Hilary squealed, and gave Mariah a hug. "Yay, I hope so!"

I smiled at Carmen before she turned, looking out the window, and before I turned on the radio and heard our theme song Dynamite, by the one and only Mario Scalia. It blasted loud throughout the car and through the parking lot at school.

"Woah, slow down girl, you's dynamite. Sashay this way girl, don't fight. Shootin star, movie star, outta sight. Lookin good tonight, baby let's get right."

We mouthed the words to the song as we found the last parking spot. And, ironically, who do you think was there? A black Viper surrounded by guys, none other than Kai and his gang. They groaned as they parked next to him and I turned off the car. Tyson came over and started to play with my spinnners, so I had to check him.

"Hold up, fool!" Don't be touching my baby!" I snapped, smacking his hand away. Tyson pouted, but not before looking at my girl Hilary. "Looking good, girl."

She blushed and Carmen rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me we have to go through this all over again." She growled, before eyeing her brother, saying something weird in Italian, then getting out of the car. Because we wanted to get away from them, we walked around them and tried to make our way to the school building, before we got too mad and started beating them down. However, Brie still had some glaring to do at Tala and walked by him, giving him a dirty look and a flounce of her hair.

_"Idiota," _she snapped in Spanish. Tala took this insult, and immediately came up and stood in her personal space. Brie growled and put her hands on her hips.

"Tala, move."

Tala just smiled and looked her up and down. Brie tried to look away, but she couldn't. Her eyes managed to look him up and down, as Tala did to her. She had to admit, he looked mad good in his black tee, baggy jeans, and all white Air Force Ones.

"No, Brie, don't go to the dark side!" Mariah shouted sarcastically and theatrically at Brie. But although Brie hated him with a passion, she couldn't help but giggle and then cover it up with a glare.

Tala smirked, knowing he had her right where he wanted her. "I respect ya, babe, even if you are a pretty princess." Man, did he know how to make her tick. As she turned bright red, losing her ghetto side, Carmen cut in, defending our girl.

"Back off, Tala." She growled, standing by Brie's side.

Tala shook his head and looked towards the two toned haired boy who was sitting on the hood of his car.

"Yo, Kai. Come get your girl."

Carmen snarled. "I'm not his girl."

Mario, Carmen's oldest brother, looked over at her. He was really banging, but no matter how hard it was for me to say it, he would never be as hot as my boyfriend, Brooklyn. Anyways, he was looking good as usual, with his baggy black jeans and black opened shirt with the white tank underneath, but also with the blonde hair and aqua blue eyes and smooth white skin. Dag, he was soooo smooth, especially his attitude. He looked nothing like his sister, but Carmen's eyes were like his except that hers had the hints of green in them. Many people asked if even Brie and him were the related. But, anyways, Mario decided to act up as well, and smirked at her.

"Oh yes you are," he sniggered. Tala turned and grinned at him mischievously.

"You don't care if Kai takes care of your sister then?"

Mario smiled. "Nope."

Just as Carmen was about to say something, Kai stood next to Tala, crossing his arms. He was wearing a red Sean John shirt with dark denim jeans and red on white Adidas.

"You back off, Carmen. It's not your business."

Carmen said something cursible in Italian, which I could tell because Mario flinched playfully and shook his head chuckling to himself, bit her lip, and glared back at Kai.

"Whe my girl is involved, then it's my business too."

I could watch her rumble with this Russian cutie anytime, but I didn't want to get suspended and I had a stupid astronomy test to make up because I didn't take it. I grabbed their arms and left the parking lot, dragging the two along with me. Not long after that, I heard their comments, and me and my girls, well, we really didn't want to hear them.

"Bye, Chazzy, baby," Bryan hollered. I rolled my eyes. Test first, then I'll get him back.

"Arrivadechi, Raphael Alisha, mi amour," Kai sarcastically called out.

"Bye Hilary, honey," Tyson cried out, whistling.

"Holla back, pretty princess." Tala slyly said.

"Keep looking good, Kitty cat!" Mario cried out.

That set all of us off, but it especially set off Mariah and Carmen. Mariah had hated her nickname ever since Lee gave it to her when she was five years old, and Carmen was really upset because Kai used her first name. Even I couldn't do that. I was more focused on getting to astronomy, Brie shrugged it off since she was used to those types of comments, and Hilary was just blushing away like there was no tomorrow. However, Mariah and Carmen had their ways.

"C'mon, sister- in- law, let's go inside, so we can plan for the wedding!" Mariah called out, smiling away.

Carmen caught on real qucikly. "Won't your parents be mad that you're kids are gonna be half Guniea and half royal Chinese after you're done with Mario?"

"Nah, not as mad as your family. They'll be mad that you married a Russian boy!"

From behind, the two guys got really mad and started to screaming in their native language. Mario was having a curse fest in Italian, and Kai was shouting something rude in Russian. Bryan and Tala just playfully blocked their ears and shook their heads to theirselves.But me and Mariah we were cracking up. I mean, imagine this. Hilary was yelling back at Kai for Carmen in Russian, and Mariah was being defended by Carmen, who was yelling at her brother in Italian. That left Brie and Tala staring each other down.

"You're mine, Tala," She growled.

As we closed the doors on the still infuriated boys, we heard Tala snicker. "I know I'm yours."

**Lunch**

We were upset over what happened this morning, but we got over it... some longer than others. Carmen was going to kill Kai and her brother if she ever saw them again, and Brie vowed to start an anti- Barbie campaign. Needless to say, it never happened.

Anyways, we were all sitting waiting for Mariah to come to our table. She was really mad, because she slammed her stuff down and almost made me spill my soda. I puffed.

"What's wrong with you, Kitten?" I demanded, placing my soda gently down.

She looked at me sadly and then sat down, resting her head against Hilary who started rubbing her hair.

"I found out that Renee has beef with me because she cheated on my paper and got an F, so she's going around telling everyone that I give it on my block, and so now just about every guy in school wants to know what time they should be there at my house," she explained.

Now, when you start talking trash about my girls, it's a no- brainer "knuck if you buck" situation. If you mess with my girls, you mess with me. And since Mariah is totally my best friend, you don't get away with talking that type of crap without getting beat. I stood up, looking around.

"Where she at." I said loudly, making alot of people look at me. When I spotted her, I walked right over to her with Mariah ahd the others behind me. Carmen cursed a little in Italian, Brie spat to the side and growled, and Hilary cracked her knuckles, when we stopped at Renee's table. But instead of talking trash, I did the best thing.

I grabbed her by the hair and started beating the living crap out of her. Renee's friends got in and tried to jump me, but my girls had my back. After all, when they start it, we finish it. Those girls could fight, and Renee had a really good arm, but still, when I say we beat them down, trust me. We beat them down. Everybody saw, and were smart enough to stay out. We were fighting like dudes, because we had to let go of each other's hair because we didn't want anyone to be bald headed and started punching each other out.

When the principal came, we were all just sitting down, panting heavily, glaring at each other. But the principal knew better. He knew not to mess with royalty and when Hilary got involved, since she was a quote on quote "teacher's pet", three more points were added against them.

Brie had a bruised jaw, Mariah a few scratches and a busted lip, Hilary alot of cuts, especially on her jaw, since the girl she was fighting had a few rings on, Carmen had a bloody nose and a swollen lip, Brie had a long slash on her cheek and her temple was brusied, and I had a swollen eye. The others had the same kind of beating, except for Renee and the girl Brie fought. The girl Brie fought who went by the name of Ramsey had slashes all over her face from the royal rings that Brie always wore, as well as a cut eye. Renee, thanks to Carmen and partly to me, had alot of scratches, both eyes swollen shut, and a tooth missing.

The principal sent the other girls home, and let us go back to class, after being patched up. However, since Hilary managed to sweetly convince our teachers, we got no homework for the entire week and Hilary got photo copies of the notes. There was only one lat period, which was gym. The guys played basketball, and the girls played volleyball. we had Mrs. Keeney, who was a total witch. But after Hilary found out all these temporary diseases that could get us out of gym class other than having periods, we hardly ever had to play. But when the principal said we were excused from gym class, we happily handed her the note.

she looked at it and sneered. "Alright. But only for today," she barked, turning herself around and going back to coach the others while we made gestures and stuck our tongues out at her.

anyways, the boys had their shirts off, and Lord did they look good. I saw Brire gazing at Tala's pack and she giggled, covering her eyes. just when she was about to lick her lips, Tala turned and locked eyes with her. He smiled before he started walking towards her. She rolled her eyes as he sat next to her.

"What do you want," she pouted, talking in her New York accent.

Soon, the other guyswere sitting near the girl they liked. Tyson surprisingly pulled Hilary up, sat down, and sat Hilary on his lap before having a conversation with her. Mario greeted the others, especially me.

"Hey girl," he said, smiling sweetly.

I liked Mario alot, so I hugged him quickly. "Hey, Mar." I replied.

Mario hugged me back. "Don't worry about those other girls, they're just jealous."

I laughed and let him go.

"Okay," I replied, sighing.

He just grinned and started talking to Mariah. That left Brie with Tala, and boy, did I love to watch her get pushy with him. Tala immediately sat near her, put his arm around her, and smiled. Brie looked away, rowling out of frustration. Tala cocked his head to the side.

"You still are the number one at the top of my list, even if you are a mess."

She smiled.

"Stop it, Tala. Don't try to cute your way into this. If you came to flatter me, you can go somewhere. I've heard it all before, and I'm not another Barbie Girl."

"I never said you were." Tala grabbed her cellphone from her clip, dialed his number and saved it.

"Call me," he whispered, before kissing her cheek and walking away. He followed Kai and the others, leaving Brie blushing hard and smiling innocently. The bell rang to leave, and we all walked out of the building, side by side. Of course, we were mad to see Kai and the others waiting for us at the car. Brie stuck her tongue out at Carmen before opening the door so she could get in. But before she could close it, he caught it and opened it wider. He stepped up so that she was near him.

"Kai's having a party this Friday at his crib."

Brie nodded before crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know."

He smiled at her again and she smiled back. He knew he had her wrapped around his finger and then said,

"I'll see you there, huh?" he asked in a whisper.

Brie sighed before nodding. "Uh-huh." She looked back at me.

"Are me and Mariah coming on Friday?" I nodded and looked at Mariah, who was getting Mario's number because Mario didn't want Carmen to confuse Mariah and give her the wrong number on purpose.

Brie turned back to Tala. "It's a date."

She realized what she said and whimpered, slapping her forehead. Tala smiled before winking at her.

"See you tomorrow, Oriana, baby." he said, before closing Brie's door.

Brie sighed happily, then looked at me, blushing.

"Well?"

I shrugged, smiling. "Let's go."

I started the car, and we gave one last look at the guys before we blasted the theme song and left the parking lot singing.

"Woah, slow down girl you's dynamite. Sashay this way, girl don't fight. Shooting star, movie star, outta sight. Looking good tonight, baby let's get right. Cause you dynamite." And they truly were dynamite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So we rollin back home and we're talking about our classes and stuff.

"You know what I realized? We got all our classes together... Astronomy, Latin American Studies, African American Literature, Geometry, Spanish, Study, Gym, Art, and Chorus." Brie pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, we arranged our classes so we'd always be together."

Brie shook her head. "I knew that, but in case yall didn't notice, Kai, Tala, Brooklyn, Mario, Tyson and Bryan have the same classes with us as well... including chorus."

Samiya thought to herself for a minute. "Damn girl, you're right. I can understand Mario taking chorus, but the other boys? No."

Mariah smirked. "I think they did it on purpose to get with us."

"You think so?" I asked, as I pulled up to her house.

"Yeah, I know for a fact." Mariah said, as she, Hilary, and Brie got out, giggling.

Me, Carmen, and Samiya smiled at them and then drove off.

"Well, what do you guys think of that bitch, Renee? You think she's gonna try to get her boyfriend on us?" Carmen asked.

"Fuck no, if he wants to fuck with us, he can get his ass kicked too." Samiya said.

I nodded. "Besides that, that nasty slut can't get anyone to back her up but her girls, but they learned their lesson."

"Yeh... so, what are you guys doing about Kai's party?" Carmen asked.

"I'll tell you what we're doing... we're going shopping tomorrow and going to my Mami's shop to get our nails and hair done."

My girls smiled, and laughed.

My phone started to ring to "Sexi Love", so I picked it up.  
"Wassup?"

"Hey, baby."

I rolled my eyes yet again and snickered. "Hey Brooklyn."

"How's my girl?"

"We're just going home. You?"

"Well, the boys and I are going to go beyblading at Suga Mami's... we was wondering if yall wanted to join us-"

"This involves us actually blading and not watching yall fools lose?"

"Yeah, whateva... but Kai wants yo team to go up against his... or should I say mines?"

I grinned. "Yeah, let me hear what my girls say about it first, then we'll meet you at 5?"

"yeh. Okay, baby I gotta go... Kai wants to talk to Carmen now."

I looked at my phone strange. Wait, it says he's using Kai's phone... what the hell?

"Where's yo phone?"

"Oh, well, you know that big ass bitch Dunga?"

I snarled. "Yeh?"

"Well, we were in gym and we were actually auditioning for the basketball team, which we made it in-"

"Hold on a second baby." I turned to my girls. "Guess what? All of our boys made it into the basketball team!"

Samiya and Carmen cheered.

"Oh holla back at that!" Samiya said, doing her moves. Carmen was mimicking them.

"Hell yeah!"

I felt mad happy for my boys... but I had to remember that it wasn't the point.

"Go on, baby."

"So, Dunga was trying out for the team and of course he's so fucking slow, and then Tyson told him to hurry up. That broke ass fool told Tyson to go fuck himself and that the only reason he got Hilary was cause she was a two timing whore-"

"Say what!" That was it. I was about to beat another nigga's ass today. Nobody talks about my girl like that, nobody. If someone talks shit about my boy Tyson I know he can fuck that little small dicked fool up. But no one, and I mean no one talks about my girl and gets away with it.

"Yeah, and Tyson dropped the basketball and slammed Dunga against the wall. I thought that they were joking around at first cause you know how small we is compared to Dunga, but when I heard Tyson start cussing in Japanese I knew that we had to break it up cause he already got in a fight with Dunga before for saying that Mario and Kai were gay with each other... it was hilarious cause Kai and Mario were from the abbey like you guys were and Tyson just started screaming cause he knows that Kai and Mario are like brothers. Kai started cussing, but we and Mario were dying. Still, we didnt want Tyson to get kicked out. Anyways, back to the basketball game, the coach came to break us up and everyone said how Dunga started it, and he got kicked out of the game. The you guys came in... you missed all the action, and the coach told us to go to the parking lot so we could know who made the team. Me, Tyson, Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Mario made the team, but Mario dropped out cause he was too busy with his record deal and his father, but Dunga didn't get in. He got all pissed off and left for the locker room. And so that little mothafucka stole my cellphone. So now I'm using Kai's, hold on a minute baby."

I could hear what was being said on the other line.

"Kai, what the fuck I'm talking to my girl!"

"So, let me talk to Carmen now, you've talked too long to Chazzy and you're gonna see her tonight so shut the fuck up!"

"Just let me finish. I'm telling the story about Dunga."

"Fine!"

He came back on the line with me.

"And so Mario got all pissed off and you should've seen him fuming cause you know he's got a code of morals not to steal from other people and he wanted to beat some ass right then and there. Tell Carmen that I've never heard so many Italian swears come out of her brother's mouth. So then I just decided to call you and tell you, and by the way Dunga's gonna be there too, he thinks that he can settle this with a beybattle."

"Fuck that shit, a beybattle's no gonna settle anything.

"Mario says its the code for a warrior."

"Tell Mario he can go fuck Kai."

There was a murmered thing on the other end and I felt a push on my arm. I turned and saw Carmen glaring at me.

"I'm kidding..." I said, laughing.

Carmen just grinned and shook her head.

Brooklyn came back on. "Mario says he'd love to but he would rather do you, and that he was just kidding."

I smirked. Mario was hilarious sometimes.

"Okay, I'll ask my girls if they wanna go."

"Wait, Kai wants to talk to Carmen. Okay, I'll see you baby, I love you bye."

"Y tu." I handed the phone to Carmen and she gave me a confused look before talking.

"Hello? Yeah, I'll go. Yeah, Samiya would like to as well. Okay, sure. Yes... no, but I'm sure Chasmin will tell me the story. Really? Okay, then tell Mario to watch his mouth, it's against his code of morals, rememba? Haha! Yeh, okay. I'll see ya."

She handed the phone back to me, and I hung up.

Samiya leaned back in her seat. "So, what's going on?"

I told them the story, and they were fit to kill.

"That broke ass nigga did what!" Samiya shrieked.

"Yeah, he was so stupid. I can't stand that mothafucka."

"Well, I say we go, but I don't give a fuck if we win the battle or not, the point of this is that after the battle, we beat the fuckin shit out of him."

I agreed with Carmen, as I turned the car around and went to pick up the rest of my girls.

It was war.

So now we were in our blading gear (we changed at Suga Mami's). Suga Mami was looking at us, smiling.

"Now ladies, remember, play nice, don't hurt them too much!"

I smiled at her. "We won't."

Now Suga Mami, she's like my second mom. She's actually my Latina older cousin who came to Japan to open up a shop about Beyblading. She works with Max's dad and mom and because of her, they made a huge profit. But Max is going home to study in the Bronx his hometown, and he's gonna be a fab blader and make mad money there. Anyways, we got changed cause when we blade we blade dirty and we don't messa round.

I was wearing a pair of black jeans with a black hoodie. Basically my girls wore the same thing except for the fact that Mariah had a hot pink hoodie, Carmen a baby pink, Brie a baby blue, Hilary a red, and Samiya a purple. We all wore matching Air Force Ones the color of our hoodies. And we always wore hoop earrings... gold, of course.

"Okay, who's fightin who?" I asked, as a finished polishing Pandora. No fucking shit I was fighting, pratically everyone was fighting... I just didn't know who.

"I dunno, but I think that Hilary should fight Dunga for calling her a whore." Brie said, snarling at the thought.

"Yeh, maybe we should let the boys choose, Chazzy," my girl Samiya suggested to me.

"That's fine, just as long as Dunga gets his ass whooped, I don't care."

My team nodded, and we went out.

So we basically fought, and we came out with only one loss, which was Mariah to Mario, cause hey, as much as I hate to admit it, dogs beat cats, or in this case, wolves beat lynxs. But still, they shook hands and called it fair. Kai and Carmen didn't fight, because Kai said he didn't want to beat a girl and Carmen said she didn't want to.

Then Dunga and his boys came in. And man was the whole place fuming. It was him, Andrew, Foxy, and guess who else? That bitch Renee. Of course, she still looked fucked up from what i did to her. Her girls weren't around so if she wanted to mess with me I'd let my girls lay back. Besides that I could take her myself.

Well, he went sraight up to Kai and started sneering zt him.

"Where's your little bitch Kai?"

I knew for a fact that he wasn't talking about Carmen cause Andrew has it hard for her and even though she don't like him he won't let his "dawg" talk shit about her... he was talking bout Mario.

"Back off my boy Mario," Kai growled, as Mario started to approach.

"Kai, is this the mothefucka that called my girl Hilary a two timing whore? I hope not, or I'll take that fake doo rag round his head and shove it up his ass."

"Remember your code of honor, Mar. Don't swear in front of the ladies."

"Yeah, Kai, shut your little bitch up," Dunga growled at Mario.

"Sorry, but he was talking about me watching my mouth around you... I wouldn't want to hurt your feelings, would I? You aint a man you a woman and you're an ugly looking one fo sho." Mario shot back. Kai and the other boys started laughing, me and my girls were dying.

"Whatever. You gonna beybattle or what?"

Hilary stepped up in his face.

"No, I'll be battling you." 


End file.
